The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Although smoke detectors are typically installed throughout the home, carbon monoxide detectors are often only installed in a basement or utility room that encloses a furnace or water heater. While useful for their intended purpose of detecting carbon monoxide in the basement, such installations do not monitor the spaces occupied by persons in the home. This would require the installation within the occupied space of an additional sensor, which some occupants consider to be unsightly as well as costly.